The Buttefly and the Rose
by mYtORnsaNDaLs
Summary: This is a very odd and sad story -- A tragic love story of a butterfly and a rose.


**Disclaimer**

I own nothing.

* * *

_This is a very odd and sad story -- A tragic love story of a butterfly and a rose._

_Once there was a butterfly who fell in love with the prettiest white rose of the meadow. He did everything to catch the attention of the rose but the rose was reluctant to acknowledge the butterfly's effort. Finally, the rose said:_

**_"When I turn red, only then will I love you."_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

_And so the butterfly cut himself and poured out his blood onto the white rose, turning him red. The rose then, falls in love with the butterfly but sadly, too late, for the butterfly now lay in the grassy meadow, dead._

* * *

"Forever, forever…I'll love you…"

"So, you still lie…"

It wasn't a question but rather a statement and the hurt and sorrow cause by that statement was clearly visible in those lucid, vibrant pools of peridot orbs staring intently in dull pair of rubies.

As he closed the distant between their luscious, waiting lips… green eyes closed pushing away the hurt and sorrow but instead concentrate on proving he meant what he said as he and the smaller figure beneath him succumbed in the pleasure caused by their lustful. Long, expert fingers began to rove, memorizing every curve and plains… feathery touch tingled the skin, brushing through every sensitive spot there… triggering volts of electricity through out the lithe figure beneath him… making the little one shudder and gasp as every senses awakened from the sensation. Soon their lungs began to protest for the lack of air… the moist, kiss-swollen lips of the redhaired figured, the very owner of those rich peridot eyes descends, trailing butterfly kisses down the delicate neck, playfully nipping at the juncture before licking up… settling at those sensitive ear… never missing the sweet spot there, just underneath the earlobe… blowing heated breath and smiling triumphantly as he heard gasp and moaned followed by the instant quickening of the lithe one's breathing.

It wasn't too long before the two were engulfed in myriads of sensation and lustful pleasure lifting them in what they believe the closest they could be to heaven. And as they descend, both were well aware of the approaching reality… leaving them both sated, more confuse and more depressed yet too tired to think or more so, cared.

***

_How could in the three worlds did he allowed a certain redheaded kitsune have so much control over him? When did he let his guard down?_

Loathingly… a small figure dress almost entirely in black save for the ever so present white scarf around his neck, the raven with unusual starburst highlighting the middle of a rather spiky, gravity-defying hair that made it even looked like a black and white layered flame, sat quietly, mournfully in the branch of an old Makai tree. His gaze fall upon the sleeping redhaired figure under the very same tree together with his other comrades, the Reikai Tentai, they were on yet another deathly mission.

He needed to deal with this conflicting, distracting, not so unpleasant but still frightening feelings soon… he decided he will deal with it soon after the mission.

***

They never expected this outcome. No one of them did expect the ocean of youkai inside the seemingly small cavern. They were however had been warn by the calculating youko that was their comrade but in their desire to finish the mission in haste… all too frustrated and at the limit of their temper with the fact that they have been searching and chasing for nearly three weeks in the middle of the vast Makai forestry… they… mainly the three of them ignored the scheming fox and their warning instinct as well… leaving them in the situation they were now…

Nearly surrounded by class A youkai, the Reikai Tentai did not really had a hard time swiping them up but the numbers seemed not to decrease at all considering the fact there, lay on the ground were almost a mountain of corpses. Just when they thought their situation couldn't be any worse, six class S youkai join the killing party. Frustrated, angry and tired… Hiei finally unleash the black dragon… swiping all the lower class youkai as well as one of the S class but leaving him vulnerable enough to anyone and if not with Kurama immediately covering both his front and back he is as good as the ashes and corpses lucky enough to escapes his dark flame.

Kuwabara engage in the water S class youkai while Yusuke fights the bull and lightning youkai both were too busy to help the silver kitsune as he fought the fire wielder and energy controller youkai all the while guarding Hiei as the latter fought with all his will not to fall into his hibernation in which his body badly and achingly needed. Using century old cunning and unmatched skills Kurama manage to dodge all the fatal attacks, defeating one of the S class, the fire wielder while remaining graceful, much to Hiei's fascination. As he succumbed to his slumber state it barely registered to Hiei as he watched Kurama finished off the energy controller but the same time, falling to the forest ground as he blocked the energy blast that was aimed for the half koorime, hitting the kitsune straight to the chest… blood all over his body.

_{As they approach their familiar dance, the redhaired figure never ceased to cantillate his vow to the smaller, raven-haired beneath him… over and over as if chanting a mantra…_

_"Forever… Hiei… Forever"}_

"You lie, I know you do… you always did… You're a sly, cunning, liar of a kitsune… the most gorgeous of liars… also the most convincing for you almost manage to pass in my defenses and almost… ALMOST made me believe… heh, so much of forever…"

Hieh stared at the beautiful redhaired figure lying in the open, pure glass casket in the middle of the dimly-lighted, flower-filled room. The red hair fanned out in the white satin sheet like a red halo, beautiful yet pale face… so serene it almost looked like he was just sleeping yet the stillness and coldness was intolerable.

"You're a bastard… the most selfish of bastards… you always say what you want but never allow me to say mine… You asked questions but never gave me the opportunity to answer… you're the most infuriating bastard!"

Hiei touch the pale cheeks and almost flinched. The coldness doesn't suits the sleeping angel… he was supposed to be warm… he was always warm and he expected that once he touch those cheeks those closed eyes will snapped open, like always, to reveal the most exotic of emeralds he had ever saw… it never did.

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

  
**

Gomenasai!!! Yep! I'm still alive… just busy… and I mean really busy… gomen…my work's taking a lot of me… sadly, I suppose it will take a little more while before I'm back for The Redheaded Assassin but rest assured that I will not leave you guys hanging like that… I'll finish it… I'm just out of time for now.

Ugh! Anguish again? Hey! What's wrong with me?


End file.
